


An Awkward Discovery

by capableofbeingaterror



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Enjolras is not impressed, Grantaire writing E/R fanfics, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capableofbeingaterror/pseuds/capableofbeingaterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras comes home to his apartment one night, ready to write an essay, and makes an...interesting discovery. </p><p> this was just a thought I had. What if all of the E/R fanfiction were written by Grantaire? And what if Enjolras read it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awkward Discovery

Enjolras got back to his apartment a little earlier than planned. It was only 5:30 when he had told Grantaire he would be back at 6:00. Grantaire was staying with Enjolras while the former's apartment was being renovated. He would have stayed with Courfeyrac, except that he really didn't want to live with a guy who had women over almost every night. Nobody else really had extra rooms, so Enjolras was voted to be the one to open his doors to the cynic. "After all," they said, "Combeferre is out of town for a few weeks and his bed is free. It's only fair." So Enjolras had reluctantly taken the drunkard in.

Enjolras threw his bag onto the couch and sighed before sitting down at his laptop. ...that was strange. It was on. He frowned and opened the internet. Google Drive was on the browser and had hundreds of documents. Most of them had very interesting titles. What were they? Enjolras clicked on one curiously.

He started to read the story and narrowed his eyes when his name appeared.

"Enjolras was sitting alone deep in thought when Grantaire tapped him on the shoulder.

'What is it?' The blond demanded angrily.

'You looked lonely.' Grantaire shrugged, struggling to build up courage.

'I assure you, I am not.' Enjolras huffed. Grantaire took a deep breath.

'Enjolras...' The blond looked at him. Grantaire took in a final breath and -"

Enjolras felt his face go warm as the romantic exchanges in the story began. What...what was this? It had to be Grantaire's. Nobody else had access to his apartment - except Combeferre who was out of town - and it seemed like something he might do. Well...no, it really didn't, but more so than any of the others. He exited the document and looked through some of the others. Some were almost cute, some were depressing, and some...well, some made Enjolras feel very very awkward.

A footstep and a, "oh crap." From behind him alerted Enjolras to Grantaire's presence.

"I...I thought you were getting home at six!" Grantaire said alarmed. Enjolras closed the laptop calmly and turned in his seat to look at his roommate.

"Grantaire... I had no idea that you..." He trailed off and was sure his face was a little flushed. Grantaire grimaced and scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Well, uh..." And he cursed. The cynic exclaimed every foul word he could think of and fell into a chair with his head in his hands. "You aren't gonna let me stay anymore, are you." Grantaire said more as a statement than a question without looking up.

Enjolras pressed his lips together in thought.

"I swear, I wouldn't... I mean, it's not like..." The alcoholic was at a loss for words. He stood. "I need a drink."

Enjolras grabbed the man's arm and turned the other to face him. Grantaire's breath was quick and he looked about ready to die from the sparks that Enjolras had unintentionally ignited. Enjolras, however, did not feel them. "I will allow you to stay since I do not believe you would...force yourself on me. But if I lock my bedroom door at night, it is only because I don't trust you when you're drunk." He explained calmly. He still felt awkward and a bit betrayed, but it would be wrong to kick Grantaire out.

"Thanks Apollo." The cynic replied breathlessly. Enjolras nodded and glanced at the laptop.

"Would you mind logging out of your email before you go? I have work to do." Enjolras requested. Grantaire nodded and did as he was told.


End file.
